


fire's found a home in me

by ProfessorESP



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Body Horror, Cunnilingus, F/M, demigod!Nano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorESP/pseuds/ProfessorESP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a demigod to steal a piece of another’s realm - that is an act of violence. To desecrate their place of birth - that is an act of war. But to attempt to recreate another’s home within the overworld?<br/>That’s unfamiliar territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire's found a home in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meyecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyecy/gifts).



> Many thanks to Eli for being one of the best betas I've ever had despite their protests, and to Luna for giving me a good reason to finally finish this thing. Happy Birthday, deer.

The smell of ozone was the only warning Nano got before a large hand brushed against her shoulder, sending a shiver of electricity down her spine.

“Kirin,” she said, gritting her teeth. At the sound of his chuckle behind her she set the chalice she’d been refilling back down on the altar. “What an unexpected surprise.”

“I see you’ve put my gift to good use,” he said, running his hands through her hair gently. The motion produced small sparks of static that made Nano’s scalp tingle. “You’ve even made a place for it in your little menagerie. How touching.”

Nano felt fear twist in her gut. Demigods didn’t meddle with each other’s territory; that was rule number one. Rythian had almost destroyed Lying’s well when he’d discovered they had been using endstone as a building material, and that had been for a measly ten or fifteen blocks. Lalna had built an entire miniature twilight forest for her with plants and animals taken from Kirin’s realm. The altar left on their doorstep had been a message, that much was obvious, but she couldn’t think of a way to tell Lalna to get rid of them without admitting who she was. What she was.

Kirin’s hands tightened around her hair. She gritted her teeth and leaned back, away from the altar, trying to relieve the pressure.

“I have given you plenty of  time,” he said, voice still level even as his grip grew tighter, “and yet this- mockery of my forest still remains. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” He pulled, forcing Nano’s head back to look at him, his glamour breaking down, turning the skin around his eyes blue and making his horns shine lightning-bright.

“Well? Did you?”

“No,” Nano gasped. “No, I didn’t-”

Her skin grew hotter and hotter, like she was burning from the inside out. She couldn’t breathe, gasping for air until she remembered she no longer needed it. She breathed out, fumes of sulfur and brimstone filling her lungs.

“Didn’t _what_ ,” Kirin growled, releasing her hair as it tumbled into sand and gripping the smooth quartz of her chin instead. She could just barely feel the alien roughness of his skin, split like tree bark along the pads of his fingers. “Didn’t think I would notice? Didn’t think I’d come to punish you, not soft Kirin, not _human_ Kirin? Didn’t think I’d hold you accountable, the poor Nether who doesn’t understand the rules of the living?” His eyes had torn open, all seven of them, blazing blue and crackling with his fury.

“Didn’t-” her voice came out as smoke, lungs too used to the air of the overworld to properly channel the nether. “Didn’t want to destroy my only reminder of something beautiful.”

Kirin’s eyes widened, and the grip on her chin loosened. Nano pulled her face away, looking down at the altar, at anything besides Kirin. Hot shame mixed with the heat of her realm, churning in her stomach like a current.

A hand snaked itself across the netherrack coating her stomach.

“Oh, little blaze,” Kirin said, and pressed his cheek against her head, brushing his fingers through her hair underneath the nether-wart ornament. “There are much easier ways to get my attention.” He tipped her head up gently and kissed her.

He tasted like all the things Nano had ever craved- like _life_ , like fresh earth, like sweet grass and leaves raining from far, far above. She opened up for him, deepening the kiss, and tasted more- the sighs of glowing plants, the cool darkness underneath tree canopies, the groaning oaks and whispering birches. She reached up to cup his face and found him cool to the touch, like a shadow in the early morning, and she shuddered against him.

The hand on her chin moved to thumb her pulse point as the other swept across her stomach, pulling her flush against Kirin. She arched against him, torn between pressing forward into his touch and melting back against him.

“Eager, are we?” Kirin chuckled, his hand skimming down from her throat to cradle one of her breasts. Desire pooled in Nano’s gut like lava, almost painful in its heat. She needed Kirin’s touch, needed it desperately, but he seemed content to tease her.

Nano pulled away from him, pushing his hands aside, and ripped the cloth off the top of the altar, scattering candles and skulls across the grass. She tossed it aside and climbed on the altar, turning to face Kirin on her knees. Nano let her heat flare, the netherrack that coated her body melting and pooling beneath her like wax. When she looked back at Kirin he was staring at her, his gaze hungry.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, soft and reverent. His hands reached out and stopped, flinching back with doubt.

“Touch me,” she begged, pulling his hands closer. Kirin stepped up to meet her, hands sweeping across her back as he kissed her. Nano pushed aside his robes and slid her hands down the surface of his chest, and he groaned into her mouth, pulling her tighter against him.

His hands ghosted down her hips and across her thighs, teasing her with light touches that made her gasp. Nano felt like her core was on fire, and his cool hands brushing the inside of her thighs only made it flare hotter. Her head fell against his shoulder as she gasped for breath. “Kirin, touch me. Touch me, please.”

He chuckled and ran two fingers across Nano’s labia. She groaned, hips grinding down to chase his fingers as he pulled his hand out of reach.

“Kirin, please,” she breathed. He ran his fingers along her labia again, and Nano’s breath hitched. She pressed her mouth into his neck, dragging her teeth across his skin, stone scraping bark.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, thumb tracing circles on her skin.

Nano pulled back, hands gripping Kirin’s shoulders. “You - your mouth. I want your mouth.”

“As you wish,” he said, kneeling like a felled greatwood tree. His hands stayed steady, cupping the back of her thighs. He leaned forward and kissed the skin next to his thumb, lips traveling up to where her leg joined her hips, mouthing at the skin there. Nano grit her teeth, the cool touch of his lips only making her core hotter with want. She grabbed his antlers, trying to pull him where she wanted him.

Kirin smiled into her skin. “Impatient, are we?” he asked, lips moving against her skin. Another tug and he relented. He spread her open with his hands, licking into her. Nano groaned as he dragged his tongue across her clit, hands white-knuckled on his antlers. Her legs began to steam as she grew closer and closer to climax. Kirin took her clit between his lips and sucked, and she fell over the edge, hips bucking down into his face.

Kirin turned to grin into her skin, kissing and biting along her inner thigh as she panted, still gripping his horns. He took his hands away from Nano’s thighs, laughing at her whine of protest, and untied his robe, pulling out his cock and stroking himself with one hand. The other he brought back up to thumb her clit. She gasped, still sensitive from her orgasm, and ground into his hand.

He glanced up at Nano, eyes bright and heavy. “Look at you,” he said, mouthing the words into her skin. “The oldest of realms, most powerful of us all, quivering with my touch.”

“Last I checked-” she gasped. “Last I checked you were the one on your knees for me.” She tugged on his antlers again, pulling him towards her crotch. “You want to use your mouth, use it- for something useful.”

“Eloquent as always.” Kirin said, grinning.


End file.
